A Crowded Entrance
by Loise
Summary: Nakatsu attempts to be normal with much failure. SanoMizuki Nakatsu.


A Crowded Entrance

* * *

Nakatsu slipped off his shoes as he entered his Mizuki's and Sano's apartment, smiling as called out, "I'm home!" It wasn't his home, not really, but he spent so much time here that it almost was.

Almost being the key - and very tragic - word. At least in Nakatsu's opinion. Mizuki and Sano were meant to be, they loved each other and that made everything simple. Except Nakatsu still had feelings for Mizuki.

It wasn't easy just giving up on the girl you loved. But it certainly didn't make Nakatsu's current problem any easier. Nakatsu was trying to fight off a growing attraction to Sano.

Sano looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Nakatsu, "What for dinner tonight?"

"Soba," Nakatsu answered, "Where's Mizuki?"

"She'll be home soon," Sano said, placing a bookmark in his book and placing it gently on the side table. "Just you and me until she comes home."

Nakatsu swallowed nervously as Sano leaned over him, reaching for the Soba. It had to be his imagination that Sano seemed to linger over his thighs, even run his chest against them.

"Shouldn't we wait?" He yelped, edging back on the sofa.

"Mizuki said we could go ahead. She didn't know how long she would be," Sano muttered, rifling through the take out dishes. "Can't say no to a lady, can we?"

"Er. No. Of course not!" Nakatsu heaved a huge sigh of relief when Sano went back to his own side of the sofa. He was being stupid, Nakatsu scolded himself.

"Thank you for the meal," Sano murmured, snapping his chopsticks apart.

Reaching for his own soba and smiling as the warm air from it washed over his face, Nakatsu jumped and almost spilled his soba when Sano slid over. "Uh!"

"You don't mind sharing, right?" Sano asked.

"No! I like it even," Nakatsu whispered, biting his lip.

Sano smiled, "Good."

* * *

After that night Nakatsu promised to himself that he would no longer be a guest at their apartment. He would have to wean himself off their company first, but soon, he would be able to just nod at them in the street.

It was for the best. Nakatsu couldn't handle the overwhelming feelings he had. It didn't make sense that he would want _both_ Mizuki and Sano.

Plus, he considered, they probably thought of him as a bother. They were a young, very attractive couple, they probably wanted to spend their evenings alone and do couple-y things. Not spend their evenings with their constantly single male friend.

As such, Nakatsu would have to start dating other people. It was for the best. Soon his irrational feelings would disappear and he would have his own Mizuki and Sano.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Nakatsu," An said nervously, bowing at him as they met. She was cute.

But not as cute as Mizuki.

"I like your hair," said Misa, her grin bold. She smiled at Nakastu, running a hand through her expertly cut hair.

Nakatsu liked Sano's better.

"The movie was good," Ayano murmured as they walked outside of the cinema.

He couldn't help feel that Mizuki would have loved it.

"Is this how you want to do it?" Jun asked, his leer obviously revealing his intent as he ran a hand down Nakatsu's arm.

But Nakatsu just kept thinking of Sano. And Mizuki.

"No," Nakatsu said, walking away and feeling miserable.

* * *

"You haven't been over in a while," Mizuki said quietly, eying him over her coffee.

Nakastu shook his head numbly.

"I don't think I would have seen you for longer if I haven't noticed you in the street," Mizuki continued.

He had seen her first. He had tried to just nod and let that be. Mizuki hadn't let him walk away. She had grabbed his arm and walked silently to the cafe around the corner.

"We've been missing you, Nakatsu," Mizuki murmured. "it's just not the same without you."

"You're a couple!" Nakatsu burst out.

"Yes, yes we are," Mizuki agreed, sipping her coffee. Nakatsu had lost count after she had added the fifth spoonful of sugar.

"Shouldn't you be doing couple things as a couple?" Nakatsu muttered.

"We can still do them with you," Mizuki said, her tone her amused. Nakatsu looked up. Mizuki was smiling, a little bit of foam at the corner of her mouth.

Without even realising it, he reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. Their eyes met and Nakatsu froze. "I'm sor - "

"Come over tonight," Mizuki said, patting his hand and standing up.

Nakatsu couldn't say no to a lady, to Mizuki.

* * *

"I'm hom - here," Nakatsu called out, taking off his shoes with more care than he ever had before. He placed his shoes away from Mizuki's and Sano's.

They were both sitting on the sofa, smiling in the same way. Nakatsu could still pick out the differences.

"You are," Mizuki murmured, patting the empty space between Sano and herself. "I'm very happy that you're here, Nakatsu."

"Me too," Sano admitted, shuffling aside as Nakatsu made his way awkwardly to the sofa. Nakatsu cleared his throat and sat down, but only on the edge of the sofa.

Mizuki surprised him by bringing one hand around his waist and pulling his back. "Relax," she whispered, her breath coasting along his ear. Nakatsu shivered. How could he relax after that?

"It's hard, isn't it?" Sano muttered, "Figuring out who you are. Who you like. What to do from then."

"Maybe you're pretending to be a boy," Mizuki added, smiling.

"Or you think you're in love with a boy," Sano murmured.

"Only she's a girl," Mizuki said. "In love with a boy. Who loves her back."

Sano and Mizuki lean over Nakatsu to kiss.

"But you're still in love with a boy," Sano said. "As well as the girl."

Nakatsu wanted to die. Terribly.

"You knew?"

"Not really," Mizuki admitted. "I was sad that you weren't visiting but I didn't know why I felt so heartbroken. Umeda helped."

"Told you everything, you mean," Sano said.

"And I told you!" Mizuki muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"I had... suspicions," Sano admitted.

"I - what?" Nakatsu yelped, rubbing a hand against his heart. He wasn't sure of how many surprises he could take tonight.

"The last night you came, I wanted to test them out and well," Sano shrugged.

"You didn't come back after that," Mizuki murmured, her shoulders slumping. "We missed you."

"We want you here with us," Sano said.

"I can't," Nakatsu said miserably, "I love you _both_. I can't be around you when it just makes me unhappy about what can never be."

Mizuki tapped him on the head. "Silly boy. Never thinking about what we might feel."

Nakatsu looked up. Mizuki was grinning and placing a hand on his. Sano reached over and placed his hand on both their hands.

"Three's a good number," Sano said conversationally.

Nakatsu grinned. 


End file.
